Every Waking Moment
by 23a
Summary: AU. Not room for full description, but let's just say it involves magical cop Emma, clueless Henry, non-dark Rumple, and some very awkward family moments. Full description in story. Rated T for violence but probably won't be that much, except possibly the cop scenes.
1. Summary & Chapter 1: A Birthday Night

So, what's up?

1. Rumple never becomes the Dark One, but is kept immortal due to a foolish wish granted by guess who!

2. He still has magic, but it is light magic.

3. Bae is taken against his will to Neverland, and Rumple spends centuries trying to get him back.

4. Everything else story-line-wise stays the same, except instead of Rumple making all the deals, it's the other Dark One.

5. The Dark One doesn't get the curse complete for Regina (who manipulated him into making it) until Emma is 10, but she is still sort-of the savior - she can return memories, but only Regina can unfreeze time.

6. Regina casts the curse, but instead of wiping everyone's memories, she just makes them think they went willingly to Storybrooke, and changes only Snow's, Emma's, and Charming's memories to torment them.

7. Rumple (who has Belle, BTW) wants to take advantage of Emma's magic, which began showing in the EF. He tells her the truth, and she kisses her parents on the cheek, returning their memories and her own. Time is still frozen.

8. After a while, they convince Regina to undo her curse. Emma grows up, and Rumple trains her in magic. They become sort of magical cops (but rarely work together).

9. When Emma is a bit older, she sneaks away from Storybrooke and goes into the real world a lot. She meets Bae, who has escaped Neverland. They are together for about a month, during which Henry is conceived. She then must return to Storybrooke, and asks Bae to come with her. He agrees, and he and Rumple are delighted to be reunited.

10. A while later, Henry is born. Emma wants him to have a normal life, and convinces everyone not to tell him about magic until he is older. A little over 10 years pass, and it is Emma's 28th birthday.

* * *

"Emma, Happy birthday!", yelled Snow and David when Emma walked in to her parent's apartment. It was late, as Emma had been working on a particularly difficult case.

"Thanks, guys."

Henry bounded in. "Happy Birthday, Mom!"

"Thanks, kid." Then to her parents, "You let him stay up?"

"It's your birthday!"

"And he needs sleep!"

They all shared the cake. Emma smiled, then said, "You get to sleep, or no more sleepovers with your grandparents."

"But they're cool grandparents!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Bandits are awesome! And royalty... that's cool too."

Emma chuckled. It had been hard to tell Henry their family history without mentioning magic, but they had managed.

"Then get to bed."

He did, and Emma said goodbye to her parents before going back to the apartment she lived in with Henry and Neal. It would soon have another member, though, Emma thought as she patted her stomach.


	2. Curious Indeed

Emma pulled on her red leather jacket and grabbed her gun. She had a case to investigate, and she wasn't wasting a minute. She preferred using magic, but a gun could come in handy. She tied her hair back and got into her car. Se started driving, everything was going fine, until... Henry.

"Mom!", he yelled from the backseat.

She whipped around. "Kid! You should _not _be here!"

"Mom, I wanna be a detective!"

"Henry, I'm doing a dangerous job! Not meant for 10-year-olds!"

"The new baby gets to come with you!"

"Henry, it's inside me. There's really nothing I can do about that."

"Mo-om!"

"Henry, no." She drove to Granny's and dropped him off before speeding up and going to the crime scene - the library.

* * *

Well, more specifically, the area under the library. She was greeted by her step-mother-in-law, Belle.

"Hey Emma."

"Hi Belle. I've got to investigate a case down in the basement."

"Ok." Emma went to the elevator. "Be careful!", Belle called.

"As always!" She got in the elevator and lowered herself down. She exited at the bottom and went in, gun drawn.

* * *

The woman was sprawled on the ground, perhaps dead, perhaps alive. Emma bent down to check her pulse. It was faint, but there. Since they had moved Maleficent out of the basement, there had been rumors that it was haunted, and no one went down there. Why had this woman? She had strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes. She was beautiful, that much was certain. But who was she? Emma was good at identification, but this was no one she had ever seen. She decided to call her supervisor.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin sighed, annoyed. "What, Emma, can't handle your cases on your own?"

"I can't identify random unconscious people, my magic's not trained enough yet."

He sighed again. "I'll be right down."

* * *

Emma had moved the woman into better light by the time Rumpelstiltskin arrived. He looked at her. He frowned.

"From what I can sense, she does not belong in this world."

"Huh?"

"Magic brought her here, a portal. Powerful magic."

"Oh."

"Magic, huh?", asked a voice, and Emma's heart nearly stopped when she saw who was stepping out of the shadows.

"Henry... I can explain..."

"You lied to me", he said, turning on his heel and leaving.

"Henry!" She looked terrified over at Rumple, who merely shrugged.

"Take her to the Sheriff's station. I've gotta go", she said, and ran after her son.


End file.
